


Kitty-cat!

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Edging, M/M, Pet Names, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: He got up and grabbed his boots before heading towards the hall to drop them on the floor when he saw it. A neatly wrapped red box with white ribbons rested on his kitchen counter, with a note attached to it.“Dear Gavin.Based on your porn search and general preference, I got you this set as a gift to celebrate the day of Saint Valentine. I wish you all well and hope you like the gift.See you soon.Nines.”





	Kitty-cat!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day loves <3

The door unlocked with a loud click as Gavin turned the key inside the lock on his apartment door. It was a busy day that Thursday, he didn’t manage to solve any of his previous cases he was working on but, with the help of his android partner, he mangled to piece together some evidence. He stumbled lazily into his apartment, greeting a small fluffy cat as he walked towards his couch to take off his shoes. Nines absolutely hated that but he wasn’t around to scold him so who gives a shit, Gavin thought to himself as he took off his boots. For some, dumb, reason Nines had to stay in longer, something about Fowler needing him or whatever, Gavin didn’t really pay attention to that conversation. He wasn’t particularly upset over it but wished him and Nines could’ve just had a nice romantic dinner and cuddled till he passed out from exhaustion. Today was Valentine’s day and exactly six months when they started dating. Gavin smiled to himself as he pet the kitty in his lap, the thought of their relationship progressing so well made him happy. Something about knowing somebody is out there, loving you unconditionally, was extremely comforting. 

He got up and grabbed his boots before heading towards the hall to drop them on the floor when he saw it. A neatly wrapped red box with white ribbons rested on his kitchen counter, with a note attached to it.

“Dear Gavin.

Based on your porn search and general preference, I got you this set as a gift to celebrate the day of Saint Valentine. I wish you all well and hope you like the gift.

See you soon. 

Nines.”

“What the?” Gavin said out loud as he threw the boots on the floor and headed towards the crimson package. He read the note over and over again, the handwriting was neat, perfect cursive, Nines must’ve taken his time to make it look pretty. The box itself wasn’t heavy but it rattled as he picked it up. He shook it gently, his curiosity screaming at him to open it already. One of his many flaws was being beyond impatient so naturally, instead of even bothering to think what Nines’ intentions were, he took the package and rushed to his room to open it. With a loud creak, his body hit the soft mattress on the old wooden bed and he placed the box in his lap. He opened it quickly, ripping the ribbons and throwing them on the floor before staring at the objects inside. 

The first thing he noticed was a small bottle of lube, he picked it up to look at bit better. Gavin’s lips curled into a smirk as he held the strawberry flavored lube in his left hand while grabbing the next item with his right. He quickly understood what lube was for as he pulled out a long, thin brown tail. It would’ve seemed like a normal cat tail you’d attach to your clothes for Halloween had it not been for the plug which indicated exactly how the tail should be attached. He placed the lube beside him, examining the plug as his fingers traced over the faux fur. The shape of the plug was cute and simple, at least seven inches, black, made out of soft and smooth silicone. The tail was gorgeous too, the fur was soft and silky smooth. A large black bow was attached to the end of it, making it look even cuter. Gavin smiled to himself as he set aside the tail, now even more excited to inspect the other items in the box. The next thing he took out was a set of cat ears, the texture and color matched the tail. Without thinking he put them on his head, the head band they were on was sturdy and kept them in place as he took out the last two things from the box. A nice black leather choker, with a heart shaped name tag and a bell and a long chain leash. The tag read “Gavin”, once again, in Nines’ handwriting. Excitement washed over him as he realized Nines’ plan for that night. He was thrilled that somebody would finally let him get into kitten space and have fun the way he desired to. He clumsily grabbed the items on his bed, dropping the leash in the process and rushed to his bathroom. 

He slammed the doors behind him, body still shaking with excitement. He dropped the items in the sink, it wasn’t the smartest idea but desperate times call for desperate measures. He finally pulled his shirt over his head causing the ears to move and almost fall to the ground, he caught them just before they hit the floor. He felt a bit silly, losing his mind over this and turning into a hot pathetic mess like he was a teenager again. But something about sharing this experience with Nines was special, Nines was definitely special. It felt odd to admit but Gavin could see a future with him, he could see himself starting a family with that damn android but not now, no, now was the time for anal. He stumbled around as he tried to take off his pants, he didn’t even bother with the socks, he’d deal with those later. Finally, once he was wearing nothing more but underwear, kitty ears and socks, he stepped in front of a mirror and looked at himself.

He felt cute, he felt special, he observed every curve on his body, every scar and dimple. He stared at his reflection for a while, feeling more than just aroused from being so exposed. Excitement washed over him once again as he put on the choker. The material was surprisingly comfortable to wear, he poked the bell with his finger causing it to jingle. The sound of the tiny bell echoed through the empty bathroom, the silence was a grim reminder that he was, indeed, still home alone.

He grew impatient and gently placed his palm over his underwear, feeling and pressing on his half hard dick. A quiet moan except his mouth as he kept on rubbing, palming himself over the soft fabric as his knees gave in. He stumbled towards the mirror and pressed his arm against it in an attempt to hold himself up, he’d get scolded for messing it up later but at the moment he couldn’t be bothered to care. The bulge in his pants grew as the moments passed, he kept on touching himself until he could no longer take it. With shaky hands he pulled down his underwear, leaving them hanging around his ankles before grabbing the bottle of lube. The cap came undone with a loud pop, the lube was heavily scented but Gavin didn’t mind. He poured a generous amount of it on his right palm before smearing it around his fingers. The warm liquid slipped down and fell to the floor, he’d clean it all up later, he thought to himself as he pulled down his underwear. He was way too eager to wait. He thought about Nines as he slipped two fingers inside of him, wasting no time to take it slow. He pumped slowly, taking his time to try and get as deep as he could. Gavin propped himself against the mirror again, looking at himself as he slowly curved his fingers, thinking about his partner each time his fingers got close to his sweet spot.

“N-Nines!” He slipped out “Nines!” he moaned again, head pressed against the cold mirror. 

He couldn’t reach his prostate on his own but knew that soon he’d be ready for the plug. It never paid off to rush, he was well aware of that but he couldn’t resist slipping one more finger in. He stretched himself slowly, it was uncomfortable at first but he got used to it quickly. Gavin was more than just greedy at the moment, he wanted more, he wanted Nines. Of course, his impatience got the better of him and he finally grabbed the plug. His hands were shaking as he poured lube over it, he put more than needed to make it up for the fact he didn’t want to waste any more time on prep. He ran his fingers through the tail one more time, lips curling in a smile as he thought about Nines’ reaction to seeing him in his gorgeous kitty outfit. 

He gripped the base of it and bent over to get a better angle to put it in. He went in slow, taking his time to stretch around the toy. His legs shivered as he pushed the toy deeper and deeper, eyelashes fluttering as he filled himself up.

“Fuck...” Gavin moaned out again, this time sounding even more desperate. He couldn’t wait for Nines, he didn’t want to wait for Nines. 

“Nines!” He moaned out again as he pumped the toy inside of him, “Nines!” he kept repeating over and over again like it was the only word he knew. His whole body began to shake, an all familiar feeling of warmth and tension washed over his body. His eyes closed shut, body ready to release itself from the pleasure that bottled up over time.

“Well hello there Kitten.” A voice emerged from the hallway, calm and deep, quiet but loud enough so Gavin could hear it.

“Holy shit!” Gavin let go of the plug still inside of him and stumbled backwards. There before him stood a tall dark figure, dressed in a police uniform, smiling ever so slightly.

“Fucking hell Nines!” Reed shouted, face red and hot from embarrassment. “You scared the shit out of me!” He said as he regained his balance, panting for air as he tried to calm down.

Nines chuckled loudly, “I apologize about that.” He approached Reed, wrapping his arms around his waist. His eyes sparkled as he looked Gavin up and down, LED shifting between blue and yellow. “You look amazing,” the android smiled “twirl for me Kitten, let me look at you.” His piercing gaze never left Gavin’s body.

Gavin felt slightly embarrassed but loved the attention he was getting. His cheeks burned a bright red color, pulse echoed in his ears as he stepped back from Nines to spin around. He twirled twice, the tail spinning around with him, letting the ribbon flow behind him. 

“Oh my Kitten!” Nines exclaimed as he watched the man show himself off. He smiled once again as he cupped Gavin’s cheeks, pulling him in closer to place a kiss on his forehead. “You look lovely darling.” Nines whispered against his skin before kissing him again.

“Thank you Sir.” Gavin replied with a wink, lips curled in a genuine smile with a hint of embarrassment.

“Sir?” Nines raised an eyebrow while his LED flickered yellow for a few seconds, “I like it, has a nice ring to it.” He said as he traced his fingers over the fluffy ears on top of Gavin’s head.

“I’m glad you do Sir.” 

“Of course I do.” He said as his eyes trailed down Gavin’s body and stopped on his crotch. “Now Kitten,” he grinned so wide his sharp fangs peaked through his parted lips “what will we do about this?” He asked as he placed his thumb on top of Gavin’s hard dick, smearing precum around it gently.

“I-I...” Reed moaned out, hands gently tugging on Nines’ sleeve, impatiently encouraging him to go on.

“You what?” Nines fingers wrapped around Gavin’s shaft, squeezing it slightly. “I’m afraid you’ll have to use your words Kitty.” He whispered as he leaned in, dragging his tongue over Gavin’s ear. 

A loud moan escaped Gavin’s mouth as he shivered under Nines’ touch, his hands were surprisingly warm. His free hand trailed down Gavin’s back before steadily wrapping itself around the base of tail. Nines tugged on it gently causing Gavin to gasp loudly and tighten his grip on Nines’ shirt.

“How about we take this to the bedroom Kitten?” Nines whispered once again “What do you say?” The question rolled off his tongue so casually.

“P-please!” Gavin moaned, hips involuntary moving in hopes of getting more touch, more pleasure, more of Nines.

“Please?” Nines raised an eyebrow.

“Please Sir!” Gavin cried out “Please Sir, fuck me please Nines please!” His whole body shook as he begged for more.

“Good Kitten!” Nines exclaimed as he picked up Gavin and spun him around before pressing him against the wall. He frantically kissed every inch of Gavin’s torso, dragging his lips slightly as his lips met with the other man’s tender skin. Gavin let him do as he pleased, he whined and sobbed as Nines reached his waist. He sunk his sharp teeth into Gavin’s skin, leaving a red mark immediately. 

“F-fuck!” Gavin slurred as Nines bit him again and again repeatedly, leaving small bruises and marks all over his sensitive skin. “Fuck, fuck, sir please fuck me!” He begged loudly, not caring if the whole neighborhood could hear his desperate pleads.

“Kitten,” Nines looked up at him, his icy blue eyes meeting Gavin’s, “you’re being very impatient.” he said as he let go of Gavin. “Any other day this kind of behavior would be unacceptable but today is special,” he grinned as he slowly nudged Reed to walk towards their bedroom. “I have a surprise for you, my dear Kitty.” he finished. 

“Oh?!” Gavin exclaimed.

“Yes darling,” Nines smiled “Go make yourself comfortable, I just have to undress and make sure my surprise is ready to be used.” He finished his sentence with a wink and pushed Gavin out.

Reed would lie if he said he wasn’t slightly annoyed with such behavior, he understood Nines wanted to make this night special but at the same time, all Gavin wanted was to be filled up. Quietly, walked back to their bedroom, floor creaking slightly with each step he took. He stopped in the doorway and watched his cat play around with the previously dropped leash.

“That’s not for you honey.” He smiled as he bent down to pick up the cat. “This is for human dads to have fun with,” he told the cat in a squeaky voice, “you’ll have to leave us alone for some time okay sunshine?” He finished, still in that awfully bad baby voice. He carried her to the living room before settling her up on a cosy pillow, it felt odd to leave her there with them. His bell jingled silently with each move he made, echoing down the hallway and getting the attention of the android in a room close by.

“Kitty I’m almost done!” Nines called out loudly and Gavin quickly bolted towards their bedroom, he was so terribly impatient at this point. His body shivered in anticipation once again, he knew this time he’d get what he wanted, he knew Nines would make him feel good.

Reed rushed to the bed, blood pumping as he tried to make himself comfortable on the large bed in front of him. He bent down to grab the leash and attached it to the collar. He gasped and flinched once the cold metal pressed against his exposed stomach. 

“Hello Kitten.” Nines greeted again, this time dressed in nothing more than his underwear.

“Hello Sir.” Reed purred, he was more than just pleased with the outfit choice of his partner, if you could even call than an outfit.

Nines was absolutely gorgeous, no, he was so much more than that. His body was a work of art, his skin was flawlessly perfect, not a single scar or wound to dirty the beautiful skin canvas decorated with freckles and moles. On closer inspection Gavin noticed that the android’s hair was slightly messy, his brown curls falling over his forehead. He’s perfect, he’s everything a human could never be.

Nines slowly approached Gavin, pushing his body flat on the mattress before spinning him around. Gavin went along with it, even perking his ass up once he was on his stomach. He slowly shifted his body, spreading his legs so he could fit Gavin’s ass between them. He knelt right behind Gavin, the position giving Nines a perfect view of Gavin’s exposed body.

“Good Kitten!” Nines praised as he traced his fingers up Gavin’s spine, starting at his lower back. Reed just shivered under his touch, he could feel the slight scratching of the android’s black nails, he loved the feeling of them slowly marking his skin.

“Thank you Sir.” Gavin thanked, still shivering as Nines reached his shoulder. 

Nines’ hand traveled down Gavin’s shoulder, slowly tangling his fingers around the leash before tugging on it slightly. As a result, Gavin let out a moan, letting Nines know he liked whatever he was doing. Nines tugged harder on it, pulling the leash towards him.

“Are you ready Kitten? Need more prep?” He asked softly while slowly wrapping his free hand around the base of the plug.

“I’m ready Sir.” Reed replied right away.

“Well,” Nines smiled as he slowly pulled the plug out causing Gavin to squirm around and moan. He lowered his underwear and pressed the tip of his cock against Gavin’s slick hole.

“F-fuck!” Gavin moaned out, fingers digging in the sheets under him.

“You’re so wet Kitten, I see you prepared yourself well for me.” He smirked as he gripped Gavin’s hips causing him to gasp loudly. His grip tightened as he spoke, “You’re so pathetic Kitten.” He slammed into Gavin, his wet hole allowing Nines to bottom out immediately.

Gavin let out a loud scream, Nines was much bigger than the plug that was previously inside of him. 

“I’m sorry Sir!” Reed moaned out.

“Don’t apologize Kitty,” he hummed as he continued slamming into Gavin, “I like it when you’re desperate.” He finished and tugged on the leash once again. 

Gavin moaned loudly, not caring that his neighbors will complain the next day. His whole body shook as Nines kept slamming into him with inhuman speed, he gripped hard on the sheets in an attempt to keep himself steady but ultimately failed. The only thing keeping his body in one place was Nines strong grip on his lower half, he could hear Nines’ barely audible moans and grunts. His cock twitched each time he heard Nines’ voice, sometimes, when he’d get too into it, he’d lose control and let out glitched gasps and Gavin lived for those moments. 

“Fuck Kitten,” Nines moaned out, grip slowly loosening “you’re so tight.” He grunted.

Before Gavin could answer, Nines sat back down, pulling Gavin with himself and spun him around. He was now faced with the most beautiful creature on Earth, his eyes were wide opened, pupils blown and LED sparkling pink.

“Pink?” Gavin panted as he spoke. 

“It’s a new upgrade I got,” the android smiled as he placed a kiss on Gavin’s nose, lips gently brushing over the old scar on it, “do you like it Kitten?” He asked.

“Like?” Gavin shook his head “I love it!” He raised his hand to slowly trace over the, now flickering, LED.

“I’m so glad you like it.” Nines said while wrapping his hands around Reed’s waist “But that’s not the only new upgrade I’ve got.” He smirked.

“Oh really?” Gavin teased as he played with Nines’ hair.

“Really.” Nines said and thrusted his hips causing Gavin to gasp loudly, arm shakily wrapping around the android’s neck.

“Wh-what’s?” but before he could finish his sentence, Nines jerked his hips once again, hitting his sweet spot once again.

“I’m positive you remember our conversation about fetishes,” he continued moving his hips as he spoke “remember how you told me you were into knotting?” He asked.

Gavin’s eyes shot wide open, hands gripping Nines’ shoulders as he barely spoke. “You didn’t holy shit!” he tried to remain his cool while Nines kept hitting his sweet spot. 

“Oh but I have.” Nines lips curled into a smile, “I’ve asked your brother to..” but Gavin interrupted “Oh God Nines,” he rolled his eyes “can you not talk about Elijah while you’re literally balls deep inside of me?” He scoffed.

“I apologize,” Nines said, still not bothered to stop his hips from moving and let Gavin speak, “let’s just enjoy the moment Kitten.” He pulled Gavin into a passionate kiss. 

His soft lips pressed against Gavin, tongue slowly slipping in Reed’s mouth to meet his. Nines’ hands never left Gavin’s waist, he only loosened or tightened his grip on Reed causing his to squirm around helplessly.

“N-nines!” Reed pulled away, gasping for air before pleading “Please!” He screamed “Please just, f-fuck!” His eyes fluttered shut as Nines picked up his pace.

“You don’t have to say it twice Kitten.” He pulled him closer, teeth slowly sinking in Gavin’s tender shoulder.

The all familiar feeling of warmth and excitement set in Gavin’s stomach, his muscles tensed up causing him to shiver.  
His moans turned into screams of pleasure as he felt Nines knot swelling, stretching him slowly. His legs shook furiously, arms barely wrapped around the android’s neck. 

“Nines! Nines!” His eyes filled with tears as he called out “I’m close, I’m close!” He whined loudly.

“Would you like me to breed you Kitty?” He whispered “Want me to fill you up?” He smirked.

“Yes, yes, yes, please yes, please!” Gavin begged over and over again, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt Nines knot him. 

Nines quickly let go of Gavin’s waist and wrapped his hand around Gavin’s cock. Pre cum leaked down the length of it, dirtying Nines’ fingers as he stroked it quickly. Gavin just kept crying out Nines’ name over and over again, his body felt like jello, the warmth in his belly still present. He buried his face into Nines’ shoulder as his body finally reached its peak, cock spilling cum over his stomach and Nines’ hand. Nines’ slowed down, letting Gavin ride out his orgasm but continued moving for his own pleasure. He kept on moving with slowly but powerful thrusts. His mind completely clouded with pleasure allowed his body to peel off his synthetic skin, exposing a beautiful white chassis underneath. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach his peak, LED blinking red as he reached his orgasm. He let out a silent grunt as he finished, holding onto Gavin like his life depended on it. They slowly got off their high, bodies still shivering with excitement.

“Are you okay Gavin?” Nines asked as he ran his fingers through Reed’s hair.

“Tired.” He replied, nuzzling his face deeper into the android’s warm skin. 

Nines just chuckled as he pet him, turning down his body temperature not to overheat from excitement. He kissed Gavin’s cheek and hugged him tighter, pressing their bodies closer.

“Are you okay?” Gavin asked, making sure to point out the “you” part.

“Yes, I just...” he stopped mid sentence to look up at Gavin. 

“What?” Reed raised an eyebrow, eyes meeting Nines’.

“I’m just grateful to have you.” His lips curled into a soft smile “I’m happy I have you, I,” he stopped to place a gentle kiss on Gavin’s lips “I love you Reed.” He finished.

“Oh!” Gavin blushed, somehow feeling even more exposed and vulnerable than before. “I love you too tin can,” he cupped the android’s cheeks causing his LED to switch back to pink “I love you too.” He smiled.

“Happy Valentine’s day Kitten.” Nines said in a soft tone.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Gavin replied, pulling him in for another slow but passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I understand this kink might not be everyone’s cup of tea but oh well ;) 
> 
> Find me on twitter @apervertedsquid


End file.
